gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima's Lineage And Legacy/Platform And Subscription
Players can create multiple account that link from Patreon and Kickstarter. It can be permanently mail-bound instead of account-bound. Patreon-exclusive to patrons-only, ongoing (Starting with N, O, P in first names only). $5 (or more) paying Patrons always get Gyee Peter and Naida for tutorial but higher tiers (to be semi-permanently mail-wide as soon as they make multiple accounts per mail, but it will have even more but cost will be more expensive in next tier. However, if they are not Patrons, they'll instead be bought in Souls Shop by chance. They will get followers by chance per month or per year as long as they are Patrons on their Patreon, it doesn't guarantee that they will all get it. * Followers # Nemesio (Gyee) Shadow, Dexterity # Osmond (Gyee) Water/Light, Intellect (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Peter (Gyee) Metal, Strength Rarity or Legeacy Rarity # Priapus (Gyee) Fire, Intellect # Nike (Granado Espada) Metal, Strength # Natalie (Granado Espada) Metal, Dexterity # Navas (Granado Espada) Shadow, Intellect # Nena (Granado Espada) Light, Strength # Nina (Granado Espada) Metal, Strength # Olivia (Granado Espada) Earth, Strength (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Ornella (Granado Espada) Arcane, Intellect (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Patrick (Granado Espada) Shadow, Strength # Olberic (Valkyrie Anatomia) (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Peppo (Valkyrie Anatomia) # Primrose (Valkyrie Anatomia) # Naida Riverheart (Elves Of The Elvendale) Water, Intellect # Norah (Child Of Light) Light, Intellect # Oengus (Child Of Light) Earth, Strength # Nyx (Dragon Prince) # Palom (Final Fantasy IV) Fire/Water/Thunder, Intellect # Porom (Final Fantasy IV) Light, Intellect # Prishe (Final Fantasy XI) Light, Dexterity # North (Rise Of The Guardians/Klaus) Light, Strength # Po (Kung Fu Panda) Earth, Strength * They will appear to some players in newbie scene after finishing the tutorial boss fight in Skaridia before journey to Cyranea. Reputation will increase! In Intro, Nemesio will start killing troops with such incident, much to Naida's shock Kickstarter-exclusive to backers-only, 90 days before campaign end. (Starting B, C, I, K, S, in first names only with exception of 2B because it's last name). Backers backing at least $20 will always get Kiana, Soma C., Scarlet/Cassandra, Callum, Chang and Bedelia in tutorial. More expensive tiers will mean more guaranteed character recruits. If you are not a backer of this or you missed the backing project after campaign ended, then you will buy them instead in Souls Shop. * Followers # Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania) Fire/Ice/Thunder/Light/Shadow, Fire # Shanoa (Castlevania) Fire/Ice/Thunder/Light/Shadow, Hybrid # Soma Cruz (Castlevania) Fire/Ice/Thunder/Light/Shadow, Hybrid # Simon Belmont (Castlevania) # Bernard (Gyee) Earth, Strength # Carter (Gyee) Arcane, Intellect # Catherine (Gyee) Fire, Agility # Chang (Gyee) Fire, Intellect # Izumi (Gyee) Earth, Strength (Also available on Ko-Fi, Fig and Indiegogo separately) # Kitty (Gyee) Arcane, Intellect # Sig (Gyee) Fire, Strength # Su (Gyee) Arcane, Intellect # Berthe (Granado Espada) Ice, Intellect # Caisse (Granado Espada) # Calyce (Granado Espada) # Cano (Granado Espada) Arcane, Intellect # Cassandra (Granado Espada) # Cecille (Granado Espada) # Charlotte (Granado Espada) Fire, Intellect # Cherlyn (Granado Espada) Fire, Intellect # Ciel (Granado Espada) Earth, Agility/Strength # Claire (Granado Espada) Thunder, Dexterity # Claude (Granado Espada) # Coa (Granado Espada) Fire, Strength # Illusion (Granado Espada) Ice, Intellect # Kanna (Granado Espada) Shadow, Intellect (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Kael (Granado Espada) (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Keith (Granado Espada) Thunder, Intellect (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Kevin (Granado Espada) Ice, Intellect (Also available on Ko-Fi) # Sariel (Granado Espada) Dark, Intellect # Scarlet (Granado Espada) Arcane, Agility # Selene (Granado Espada) Ice, Intellect # Sierra Ros (Granado Espada) Light, Spirit # Sirius (Granado Espada) # Bedelia (Valkyria Anatomia) Fire, Dexterity # Ingrid (Valkyrie Anatomia) Holy, Strength (Also available on Ko-Fi, Fig and Indiegogo separately) # Kamo (Valkyrie Anatomia) (Also available on Ko-Fi, Fig and Indiegogo separately) # Kokuyoo (Valkyrie Anatomia) (Also available on Ko-Fi, Fig and Indiegogo separately) # Suo (Valkyrie Anatomia) # Kiana (Honkai 3rd Impact) Metal, Agility # Claudia (Dragon Prince) Shadow, Intellect # Callum (Dragon Prince) Wind, Intellect # Soren (Dragon Prince) Earth, Strength # Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) Light/Darkness, Strength/Intellect # Ceodore (Final Fantasy IV) ? Light, Strength/Intellect # Kain (Final Fantasy IV) ? # 2B (NiER) Metal, Agility # Crimson Maiden (Destiny's Child) Fire, Intellect # Cyneric Magnus Gunvald (LundeaTheBlue or LundeaLunept) ?, Strength # Safiria Universe Moon, Intellect * They will appear to some players in newbie scene after finishing the tutorial boss fight in Skaridia. Reputation will grow much bigger! BONUS: If players are both backers and patrons; the cutscene will appear very special... Kiana will start introduction to Gyee Peter, Lenneth, and then adventurers and followers, along with Naida, Claudia and Soren. Then reputation will increase further. If you did not, then cutscene will start with Lenneth, Bill, Turing instead. Either Patreon or Kickstarter anyway. * Followers (Kickstarter/Patreon) (starting with A, E, R, T) # Aclla (Granado Espada) Ice/Arcane, Intellect # Aileen (Granado Espada) Metal, Agility # Anis (Granado Espada) Light, Strength/Intellect # Rachel 1 (Granado Espada) Metal, Dexterity # Rachel 2 (Granado Espada) Thunder, Intellect # Romina (Granado Espada) Metal, Dexterity # Rosa (Granado Espada) Arcane, Spirit # Rose Spirit (Granado Espada) Fire, Intellect # Rubiana (Granado Espada) Fire/Thunder, Intellect # Azari (Elves Of The Elvendale) Fire, Intellect # Amaya (Dragon Prince) Light, Strength # Rayla (Dragon Prince) Moon, Agility # A2 (NiER) Metal, Agility * Patrons/Backers will always have intro of Rayla, Argenta, Amaya, Azari and Rubiana anyway to some players. If not, Lenneth and Nona would take place then. (They always get Rayla, Argenta, Amaya and Azari due to popular demand thanks to Patreon voting). Purchasable on Gumroad # Mike (Gyee) Water, Intellect # Miles (Gyee) Metal, Dexterity # Mira (Gyee) Fire, Strength # Musso (Gyee) Wood(Plant), Agility # Montoro (Granado Espada) Arcane, Intellect # Glimmer (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) Light, Intellect (also available on Indiegogo) # Mermista (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) Water, Intellect # Dias Flac (Star Ocean) Wind/Fire, Agility/Strength # Rydia (Final Fantasy) Fire/Ice/Thunder, Intellect We would like to thank collaboration of Hanbisoft, Nexon, Dreamworks, Disney, Square Enix, Battlenet, Blizzard and Steam to make a wonderful game.